fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koffing
|region3 = Hoenn |regdex3 = |region4 = Unova |regdex4 = |gen = 1 |color = Purple |first_appearance = Pokémon Red And Blue |latest_appearance = Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |type = Poison |ability = Levitate |height = 2'00" |weight = 2.2 lbs. |evointo = Weezing }} Koffing (Japanese: ドガース Dogars) is a Poison-type Pokémon. It evolves into Weezing starting at level 35. Biology Koffing is a spherical Pokémon filled with toxic gasses. It has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. However, a full set of teeth has been seen in the anime. Below is face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several crater-like protrusions, which usually release a yellowish gas, cover this Pokémon’s body. Its purple skin is very thin, and over inflation can cause it to explode. Koffing creates gases within its body by mixing toxins with garbage, and produces more gas in higher temperatures. These gases are malodorous and cause sniffles, coughs, and teary eyes to those around it. The gases are also lighter than air, allowing Koffing to hover. When agitated, it creates a more toxic gas and expels it through the holes in its body. As shown in the anime, Koffing's gas can be ignited by fire or electricity. Koffing is most often found in urban areas. Trivia *In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Koffing was originally known as "Ny", representing New York City's polluted air. *Koffing and Weezing are the only pure Poison-type Pokémon immune to Ground-type attacks, due to their Ability, Levitate. *According to a question of a Pokémon Exam the characters of the anime participated in, Koffing was supposedly first discovered in a public bathhouse. However, the Team Rocket expansion's Koffing card states that Koffing was first discovered in a weapons factory. This may be either because Jessie answered the question incorrectly, or due to an inconsistency between the TCG and anime. *Koffing and Munna are the only Pokémon whose names are mentioned in music found in the games. Munna's name is heard in ミュージカル「メロメロ★ムンナ」 Musical "Charming Munna", while Koffing's Japanese name is heard in タチワキジム(演奏・DOGARS) Virbank Gym (Performance - KOFFING), although it is replaced with the word "Pokémon" in international releases. **This distinction is possibly shared with Wingull, as its Japanese name, キャモメ Camome, is arguably heard in the obscure vocals of ビレッジブリッジ Village Bridge. *Koffing shares similar traits to Grimer and Trubbish. All three Pokémon are pure Poison-types with a single evolution and appear to be based on a different kind of pollution; Koffing being air pollution. Origin Considering its looks, its ability to float, and its tendency to explode, it may have been based upon a floating naval mine or living meteorite. It is also based on smog and other forms of air pollution. Koffing may also be based on the imagined fear that heavy pollution, caused by the leakage and/or improper disposal of toxic/radioactive waste, may result in the creation of new and undesirable life. Name origin Koffing is a corruption of coughing. Dogars is a combination of 獰 dō (bad) or 毒 doku (poisonous) and gas. Stats Gallery Artwork 109Koffing.png|Koffing's original artwork. Sinnohian Koffing.png|Sinnohian Koffing by . KoffingFQ Normal.png|Diamond Koffing from FantendoQuest. Sprites 109.gif|Generation V 109Koffing.gif|Generation VI Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Species Category:Pokémon Species Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Characters